DiscordExe 3: The Reformer Games- Mockingyou
by DiscordXChaos
Summary: The final victim, or so we hope, is Scotty Clathen (Claw-thin) is up against the evil program "Discord.Exe". He has found the solution to beating the terrible villain, a AI named the "Pinkie Pie Program",who has the ability to vanquish this demon.How will this all turn out? Will "Discord.Exe" win or will our hero triumph? Find out on the final installment of"Discord.Exe"!


**Part 3: The Reformer games- Mockingyou**

 **Preface:**

After the "Incident" with Joseph, Scotty Clathen (Claw-thin is how you pronounce his last name) had come up with an idea to create a special spectacular software that could combat " ". It was named the "Pinkie Pie Program". It has algorithms and formulas on a complex and intricate level enough to match the haunting power of " ". She was in the form of Pinkie Pie, but as an advanced AI (Artificial Intelligence). This"AI" could destroy " " with Scotty's help. He would guide her through the levels this psychotic computer program put her through with his guiding commands. Scotty had made three other programs as backup incase things got bad. They were for each of his three friends, Jarom, Joseph, and Nikolai Instokil. All of these other "programs" were capable of beridding the world of the evil software. Their plan was- well here's the story.

 **Chapter 3: Scotty Clathen**

September 2014

Hello readers, old and young! Wait, I'm writing in a journal, no one reads that. Well I guess you guys are reading this, so it is somewhat for my readers. _Anyway_ moving on, I have devised the _exact_ plan to defeat the atrocious being that haunts us. You already know, my "Pinkie Pie Program". It's capable of destroying that monster. I also made my friends ones just in case. I am working at "Tumblr", and I check to make sure no material being posted was bad, virus software, or just inappropriate. One came up I was looking at, in the image feed, was of that dread draconequus " ". I immediately ran "Pinkie Pie Program".

Pulling the mike up to me I said, in my best stentorian (or best loud and severe voice) of my boring old American accent I could do "Pinkie Pie Program boot up."

After a few minutes, a webcam of a pink screen with Pinkie on it appeared "What is going- oh it's that cursed ' '! I've got this!"

"Load up the image, Pinkie"

"Okie-doki-loki!" She pulled the image up and " " was on a blood red background pointing down to a link that was to a game. He said in the speech bubble "Play and let's see if your 'Pinkie Pie Program' can stop the Master of _all_ Demonic Chaos!"

"Should we go it, Scott sir?" Pinkie asked.

"We have no choice. We automatically forfeit if we say no."

"Yes sir! Got it! I'll load it up right away!"

The program link opened to a game that looked similar to "Slenderman:The Eight Pages" except the title was "Slendercord: The Eight Cupcakes" and the picture on the title screen was Slendercord holding a cupcake. There was only two buttons on the screen "Begin" and "Quit and Be a Loser". _Of course,_ I would choose the first option, "Begin", because I'm not one to quit easily. So pressing that button, it took me to a third person point of view with Pinkie's model there. We were in the middle of the "Everfree Forest". Pinkie was playing, of course, in the first person point of view. I was looking in a third person point of view exactly like when you die in Black Ops 2 Zombies and your friend tries to survive the round. Pinkie's screen, which I could switch to from the perspective I was at right now, had Pinkie Pie's hooves and a wand with the "Laughter" crystal on the end of Pinkie's Element of Harmony on it lighting the way. She was searching for the "Eight Cupcakes" you were supposed to collect while running from "Slendercord".

"Are you ready, my little Pinkie?"

"I totally am! I am so nervi-cited!" Pinkie Pie began "I want to play all sorts of games with this new 'Discord'."

"No, this is serious. We have to take this evil monster out. He loves destroying ponies and not caring about their lives."

"Then we _must_ stop him."

Pinkie walked through the forest, searching for the cupcakes. With every new cupcake she found, Slendercord would get more difficult to run away from, as he was faster than the previous time before she picked up the cupcake. I urged her to go faster, and she said she needed time. We were halfway when Slendercord teleported in front of them, going in for the insta-kill when the real Slender appeared and stopped him dead in his tracks. Now I knew that was one of the programs I had created, because it did an amazing job of making Slendercord go away.

A thick Russian accent replied "Sorry it took me so long, I had to pick up a bottle of chocolate vodka- I mean chocolate milk- on my way to my office."

Slenderman, in a creepy and dark voice responded "You idiot! You could pick up your chocolate milk later! We need to stop this 'virus' before it destroys everything in exiseance!"

"Sorry I will not try and get my chocolate milk again…"

The Russian replied.

"It's ok Nikolai, now that you are here, our chances are doubled in finding the last four cupcakes. It's gonna get harder from here on out." I comforted my Russian friend.

"Ok, we can do this, although we have one more 'friend' that will join the party!" Nikolai confirmed.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late!" Joseph called out, in his Spanish accent. A pony with no face and a suit with a slender-page-like cutie mark appeared.

"Let's get that fake Slender!" The pony shouted.

"Yeah, no one makes fun of the world's most renowned horror expert!" Slenderman cried.

"Well then, are we ready guys!? Time to adventure into the deep unknown!" I cheered.

A demonic Discord voice came from the sky, exactly like if he had a tower and he was using a speaker system to speak to all of us "You pathetic ponies and Slenderman think can rid the world of the most evil, most strongest, most haunted virus on this _entire_ planet!? You can't I will destroy all of you and no one will find the data from anything I will destroy! Ha-ha! All of you will be destroyed! Try and find those _stupid_ cupcakes. It _won't_ matter, I still will win, no matter how many stupid computer programs and people you throw at me!"

"Just you wait, ugly dragon-thing with no face! We'll wipe you off the face of the _whole_ Earth you scumbag!" Slenderpony exclaimed.

"And rid the world of this awful imposter of the _true_ Slenderman!" Slenderman yelled.

"Try, just try and destroy me! You'll see there's far worse to what I can do to all of you!" The demonic voice faded.

"Ok, first order of business, everyone scatter and find the last four cupcakes!" I ordered the group.

"Yes sir!" Joseph replied.

"On my way comrade!" Nikolai answered.

Slenderpony and Slenderman went their separate ways and Pinkie and I continued the search for the last four cupcakes. Slendercord seemed to be able to clone himself, because he was everywhere at once and could get all of us, as my friends using their mikes, were telling me. We were in serious trouble. He could gang up on any of us when we weren't looking. But, Pinkie and I tried our best. We found two cupcakes and my friends found one each. We came back to the middle of the forest, where the "Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters" ruins were. Then Slendercord appeared before us and clapped his hands.

"Bravo, Bravo! Well done! You've passed my first test! Now onto the next one!"

"Wait! Slendercord, or I mean, , I have a proposition for you!" I called out.

was about to snap his fingers and change the level to the next test he wanted us to do, when he stopped "Yes? What is it?"

"Well… I know you want revenge and all, but the man who pressured us into bullying you was Alma Corianton. He was the one who, without us really knowing, wanted us to make fun of you for your status as a 'Brony', Jeremy Michaelson. We are _truly_ sorry for the pain and anguish we caused you to take your life. We never meant you to do the thing you did, we were stupid kids back then and we never understood how you truly felt. If you could forgive us, maybe then we can work together to stop the man behind 4chan. The one responsible for kids putting their phones in microwaves to try and charge them, the kid who put the grenade in his toilet because he was faked into thinking it would be a wicked splash, and the man who posted the people hanging themselves. That was all him! We have to stop him, and we need your help!" I preached to " ".

"Wait, that was him? That sick freak!" Joseph shouted.

" I didn't know idiot children would think a microwave could charge their phones?! Ha-ha that's funny!" Nikolai laughed.

"Nikolai!" Everyone shouted at him.

"Sorry…" Nikolai apologized.

"I know, we just need your help, Jeremy."I finished. "We promise we won't destroy you as long as you help us stop Alma from his rampaging internet destruction!" I called out to my best friend.

"Ok… I-" Demonic Discord's voice suddenly was wavering back and forth from a young man's Scottish voice to the monster who had troubled his best friends for so long "Ok- I will do it- I can't do it! I am the Master of All Demonic Chaos!- But we must!"

So " " was having an internal affair, in which the good was trying to overcome the evil. "No! I MUST CONTINUE MY EVIL REIGN TO DESTROY ALL THE EARTH'S SOCIAL MEDIA SITES!" " " screamed.

All of a sudden, the evil " " was transformed in a blinding green light into a man with ginger hair, a dark green hoodie , lime green Levi jeans, a bright green t-shirt, and a pakistan green fedora, and Cal Poly Green Propel 2.0 Heelys that were forest green with a lawn green circular logo on the side and laces. He fell to the floor, on his knees.

"Woah, woah, what in the hay just happened?" Pinkie asked "Did ' ' become, 'good'?" She asked me.

"Yeah. Help him up please." I persauded her.

"Um… I have hooves… I can't." Pinkie mumurred.

"I have got it, good sir." Nikolai started "Slenderman, help this poor troubled young man up again please?"

"As you wish, my master." Slenderman, as tall as he was, bent his knees and reached his hand out to the troubled soul. The young man took it and got back up on his feet.

"Thanks guys. I was really taken by a truly great evil there. I appreciate the help!" Jeremy announced.

"Anything for someone who definitely needed it, my good friend." Nikolai said.

"Even if we didn't seem like we would all those years ago, that doesn't matter now, all that matters is we'll help you now." Joseph, with guilt in his heart for his sin against his friend, explained.

"It's alright. I understand how bad you must of felt for what you did to me. I forgive all of you for the crimes that were so unintentionally done unto me. I just hope I can move on and forgive myself of the crime against myself." He sobbed.

"Hey! Hey! Don't get down! Pinkie will always turn that frown upside down!" She came over and hugged Jeremy.

"Thanks…" He sniffed. "I always knew you'd be there to lift me up when I was down." He stood firm and spoke with much boldness "Now I'm ready to destroy 4chan and it's evil ruler, Alma Corianton, the Master of all Evil Chaos!"

"You darn right we are!" Slenderpony exclaimed.

"As right as a right turn!" Pinkie shouted.

"No evil is as evil as the Master of Evil himself: Slenderman! He won't beat me at being evil!" Slenderman yelled.

"Well, if we are all ready! Let's do this!" I proclaimed.

"Wait!" A yellow pony with a beautiful pink mane appeared "Fluttershy's here now!"

"Jarom! Hey, she looks great! Nice job on the 'Fluttershy Software'!" Joseph pointed out.

"Thanks…" The Afghani, Jarom, replied.

"Now let us berid the world of this evil!" Jeremy shouted.

"Yes… but we need _you_ to use your supernatural powers to create a game where we are hacking into their software." I added.

"Alright. If it's for my friends, then I can do it!" Jeremy confidently addressed the group.

"Okie-doki-loki-poki-artichoki!" Pinkie declared.

"That was over-the-top my pink pony pal." Nikolai noticed.

"Sorry."

"No problem my pink pony pal." Nikolai made a very spectacular return.

"Can we go already!? I have an appointment with Slenderwoman on Facebook in an hour." Slenderman urged.

"Oooh! Is she cute!? Can I meet her!?" Pinkie hollered.

"No no no and most defintely no! This is my alone time with her… but…"Slenderman hesitated "She _is_ very pretty, yes…." Slenderman blushed.

"It's ok… I have a friend back home who I think the same way about. He looks like me, but his name is Bubbleberry. He's soooo adorable!" Pinkie also blushes.

"Can we just get on with this and destroy Alma and 4chan before I get love sick!" Jeremy bellowed.

"Yes sir…"Slenderman and Pinkie uttered.

"Now, Jeremy, can you do the honors?" I directed.

"Yes I can!" Jeremy pointed his palm out in front of him and a green portal opened up. He gestured them to go through it "Ladies and Slenders first. I'll go last."

"Yes siree we'll hurry with Cheerilee!" Pinkie Pie ran through the portal. Everyone else followed her.

The place they came to was… demonic to say the least. There were floating images of evil and sick twisted events listing here would make you get nightmares over and over again. Let's just say the evil here would make Satan look like a small pathetic mouse compared to this giant house cat of pure malicious and cruel intent. Alma Corianton had changed happy and good 4chan (let's be honest they are evil or just anti-hero, but now they are demonic), to a corrupt and vile state. Everyone was about to puke, even if some of them were computer programs. Then a man with black ruffled hair and a goatee, horns, dark red skin, fangs, claws on his hands and feet, and wearing a red robe all the way down to his feet appeared there in front of us. He was holding a staff made of the bones of human remains. The top of the staff was a demon skull with horns, long sharp nose, and sharp teeth. He cackled with a very dark and scary voice that shook the whole room, even if it was the game.

"You can't beat me! I _am_ the devil!" Alma shouted.

"NO! You can't do this! I know what it's like to be evil, it doesn't benefit anyone _at all!_ You need to stop!" Jeremy roared.

"STOP!? STOP!? WHO DO YOU THINK I AM! I AM THE DEVIL!" The devilish human vociferated.

"Ha-ha-ha! Laughing is hurting my side!" Slenderman began "This guy thinks he's evil! I eat children for breakfast! This guy just corrupted a website, you can't get evil by doing that! This is just a computer program!"

"ARRGGGH!" The devil sent a spell from his staff at Slednerman, a giant fireball, towards the faceless man and he was thrown back against his friends, being the bowling ball against the pins.

"OUCH! Man, warn me next time!" Slenderpony stood up with much difficulty, still hurt from Slenderman's force of impact.

Slenderman got up and sent his tentacles at the beast, grabbed him, and threw him in the opposite direction of his friends "NO ONE, I MEAN NO ONE, MESSES WITH THE KING OF HORROR!"

After the demon hit the ground, he got up like that was a a small bruise, and then proceed to grab Slenderman and crush his bones, even though he was a computer program, the game gave him a physical game body and then tossed him like chopped liver "NO ONE HURTS THE DEMON KING SATAN!"

"No…. no! You can't hurt my daddy! YOU'LL PAY!" Slenderpony then grew spiky red hair and demon red eyes on her face. A bright red aura exploded around her and she yelled "RAAAAAAGH!" The aura blew up even more in a red hot fury. "NO ONE TOUCHES MY DADDY!"

"Ooh…" Fluttershy whispered "She's even more scarier than me when I'm mad."

"It's ok." Jarom consoled her.

"Thanks." Fluttershy replied.

"YOU WILL DIE DEMON FREAK!" Super Slenderpony then shot a giant red chaos blast at the demon and he took it. He was still standing there, but was majorly burnt. He thought he could take it.

"HA-HA-HA-HA! That was weak! That tickled! My turn!" He threw his staff down and shot a demonic black blast at Super Slenderpony and she countered with a chaotic red blast of her own. She struggled to keep the black blast away from her.

It was a super serious power struggle, one fighting for strength to throw their blast against the opponent's. The blasts went back and forth until Demonic Alma shot a blast that pushed Super Slenderpony's back to almost getting killed level when Jeremy shot a lime green blast of his own to help Super Slenderpony's blast. He was now like a Super Sayian, but his hair was light green and spikey with a forest green aura around him.

"I have got your back Super Slenderpony!" Jeremy shouted.

"Alright!"

"Dont forget us!" Pinkie cried. Pinkie and Fluttershy ran up next to Jeremy and Super Slenderpony.

They both powered up into their Rainbow Power forms. Pinkie had a yellow, orange, and blue rainbow going across her mane with balloons of dark pink, purple, and light blue on her hooves, stars all over her mane, and a bow in her mane with a light yellow star in the middle. There were dark pink circles under her eyes and her cutie mark area a darker pink,. She had a light pink aura bursting around her. Fluttershy had grown a slightly longer mane with light blue and purple streaks in it. Her, now light purple wings, had light blue outlining with dark purple hearts on the edges of them. Her cutie mark had a couple extra butterflies on it and there were now all kinds of colors of butterflies on her hooves. A light blue aura burst around her. Pinkie shot a pink blast and Fluttershy shot a light blue blast that knocked the Demonic Alma's back.

He struggled, he tried and tried to push their blasts back, but to no avail. The blasts knocked his back a significant distance. "NO NO NO NO!" Demonic Alma shouted. Our heroic blasts overcame the evil blast and completely destroyed the Demon. Everyone turned back into their original selves after the demon was destroyed. Everything was changed back to normal. The area around them became tan with the 4chan clover logos floating around and positive messages floating around instead of evil ones. The Demon now was turned into a man with a red t-shirt, black jeans, black spiky crew-cut hair, and dark brown skin. He opened his eyes. They were a slight maroon color, but not bright red anymore. He cowered in fear because he thought his friends would never forgive him.

"Friends, I'm…. I'm sorry for the way I have treated you- especially Jeremy. I was awful- the way I treated you hurt you and drove you to take your life. I didn't mean it to go that far. All of you, I need your forgiveness. I just hope you can forgive me, and I can truly forgive myself for sending my best friend to a fate worse than death, becoming an evil computer program bent on destroying everyone." Then Alma cried and tried to wipe the tears off his face.

"Hey it's ok! We all forgive you Alma!" Jeremy shouted. "I know my friends forgave me for the awful things I did. Everyone, give this man a great big hug!" Everyone came in for a group hug. They hugged their new friend tight.

"Ok-ok thanks guys. Please let go." Alma sniffed.

"Give the new guy some room." Pinkie backed up and everyone did as well.

"What now? No more evil demonic computer programs to take out! What now?" Slenderpony was eager to take out the next evil-doer who managed to mess with them.

"How about all of us get together in-wait- you aren't alive anymore Jeremy… How about we set up a server where all of us can get together once a week and Jeremy can meet us. I bet God can work something out like that, he wouldn't mind." I suggested.

"Sure! See ya later guys! I gotta go apologize to God! Hopefully he can truly forgive me for the terrible things I have done." Jeremy said as he faded from existance.

"BYE!" Everyone shouted.

Alma agreed "Meeting once a week would be ok."

Epilogue:

I couldn't say we all lived happily ever after because Jarom was trying to find a new job and Joseph was trying to get his old job back, but we were content now that " " and that evil demon were wiped off the face of the planet. Jeremy did get a chance to visit us every week, on the assumption that he would do good things instead of bad things. Alma was working on making 4chan the most happiest place that can be, with no malicious or evil posts being made and those who did would get banned. I continued my job at Tumblr, and I even got promoted to a Manager position. I thank Jeremy for not ridding the world of Social Media sites, because we couldn't meet each week and everyone would be sad they couldn't talk to friends far apart. I'm just glad everything turned out ok and no one else was hurt by the evil monster my friends and I had created. Thank chocolate milk for that. Anyway, gotta go, I've written as much as I can and told the whole story for you guys. Have fun and enjoy our tale of " "


End file.
